Not the end
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke - relationship. Not for kids! The sequel to 'Blaze of Love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end<strong>

**Jessie knocks on the door to Luke's room.**

"Hi, Jessica!" says Luke.

"Hi, Luke! Can I come in a bit?" says Jessie.

"Sure." says Luke with a smile.

Jessie enter the room and makes sure to close and lock the door.

"I need to talk to you about something..." says Jessie, her voice mature and serious.

"Can I bang you first, babe? We can talk after." says Luke.

"I'd like that, but no. This is important." says Jessie.

"Is something wrong?" says Luke in a sad tone.

"Yeah, sort of. All these months that you and me have had sex has been really nice. I hope you know that. Now it has to stop though." says Jessie.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore, Jessie...?" says Luke.

"Awww, Luke! Of course I still love you. It's not that...the thing is, your mom has somehow found out what's goin on with us and she told me this morning that either I stop havin' sex with you or I can no longer be the nanny for you, Ravi, Zuri and Emma." says Jessie.

"What you gonna do?" says Luke.

"The only right thing. By the end of the week I'm movin' out and a new nanny will take my place." says Jessie.

"I'll miss your soft wet pussy." says Luke.

"I'll miss your big stiff dick." says Jessie.

"Mom and dad will be out on a work-thing later so maybe I could fuck you one last time..." says Luke.

"Okay. Your parents have already found someone to replace me and I'm leavin' on Saturday so I guess it can't get worse." says Jessie.

4 hours later.

Jessie enter Luke's room.

"Kinda sad that this is the last time I get to feel your powerful dick in me." says Jessie.

"I know." says Luke. "Really sad that you have to move out."

Jessie pull off her dress and her panties, but leave the push-up bra on.

Luke place himself on his back on the bed.

"Ride my stiff rod, babe." says Luke in a manly tone.

"Oh yeah!" says Jessie. "Sexy and sensual me will make ya feel awesome."

Jessie takes a seat on Luke's dick that easy slide up into her wet pussy.

"Slow. Go slow, Jessica." whisper Luke.

"Yes, Luke." says Jessie as she starts to ride him slow and nice.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Luke with a smile.

"Oh yes, Luke. Me never grow tired of your dick. It's nice and big. Just the way I love it." says Jessie.

"And me love your pussy. I love that it's so soft and wet. Your sexy pussy gives my dick a hug." says Luke.

"I have power in my pussy." says Jessie.

"You truly do." says Luke.

"Luke my love, want me to go faster now?" says Jessie.

"Not yet." says Luke. "I love this slow soft fucking."

"Okay." says Jessie.

"Ahhhh! So damn sexy." moans Luke.

Jessie simply giggle in a sexy way.

10 minutes later.

"Babe, please do it faster now." says Luke.

"Sure, sexy boy." says Jessie as she starts to ride Luke fast and porn-ish.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Luke. "Go like that, oh yeah! Sexy!"

"Luke, your dick feels so nice in me." whisper Jessie.

"I know. You love my dick, babe." whisper Luke.

"Yes, I do. It's big and stiff. Me love." whisper Jessie.

5 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, shit, yes!" says Luke out loud as he cum inside Jessie's awesome pussy.

"OMG, yeah! So nice..." moans Jessie with pleasure as she cum too.

"Thanks for the cool fuck, Jes." says Luke.

When Saturday arrive, Jessie gets ready to move out.

Before she leave she take Luke aside to talk to him in private.

"Luke my sexy boy. This is for you." says Jessie as she gives Luke a sealed plastic bag with something made of pink satin in it.

"Uh..what's this?" says Luke.

"My panties from yesterday with some of my pussy-juice on 'em. Just open it up and smell the sexy scent of my lady-parts whenever you feel lonely." says Jessie.

"Thanks, babe!" says Luke as he cry a few happy-tears, being so happy to have something of Jessie's to keep.

"A pleasure Luke and remember that I'll always love you...and who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday." says Jessie. "Also keep that bag closed most of the time so the sexy scent of me don't go away. Only open it when you really miss me so much."

"Can't you tell me where you'll be moving?" says Luke.

"No, I promised your parents not to, cause they know you'd try to visit me a lot if you know where my new home is. Sorry my sexy boy." says Jessie.

Jessie gives Luke a sexy goodbye-kiss and then she leave.

Luke cry like a little 5 year old kid when Jessie step into the elevator and leave the Ross-home for the last time, never to return. Luke wish that Jessie would come back.

10 years later, Luke has a drink at his favorite pub when he suddenly feel a woman's hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, would ya please buy a glass of wine for a hot babe?" says a sexy female voice.

Luke turn around and sees Jessie.

"Hi, Luke! Ya missed me much?" says Jessie with a smile.

"Jessie, oh my goodness!" says Luke. "Of course I've missed you. Is it really you? Wow!"

"It's me. I'm really glad that I found you." says Jessie. "For about 6 months or so, I've been searchin' for ya all over the city. Since you're no longer a kid we can be together again."

"I'd like that, babe. You're the only woman for me." says Luke.

Luke gently take Jessie by the hand and they walk out from the pub.

"So you've had no other woman since I left...?" says Jessie.

"I haven't been with a woman since you fucked me goodbye all those years ago. Every night, I've smelled the panties you gave me, before I go to sleep." says Luke.

"Wow! You still have my old panties? You've smelled those every single night since I gave 'em to you?" says Jessie.

"Yes and yes. I could never throw away your panties." says Luke.

"Am I still sexy?" says Jessie, a bit worried that Luke no longer find her sexually attractive.

"Of course you're sexy." says Luke. "Babe, you're just as hot as you were when you were still my nanny."

"Awww! Thanks so much, Luke." says a happy Jessie.

"Jessica Prescott, you're a very sexy woman and I love you very much. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. Please be mine." says Luke.

"Luke Ross, you're a really nice man and I love you too. I'm your woman and only your woman." says Jessie with a sweet smile as she give Luke a sensual kiss.

Finally Luke and Jessie can be together for real as man and woman. Luke is very happy that Jessie is his woman to love and fuck as much as he want.

**The End.**


End file.
